Special Brownies
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Cana made "Special" Brownies and lost them. Team Natsu eats them and they suddenly act weird. Based off of "That 70's Show" When the kids are all drunk. NO LEMON! Nothing bad. Just good humor.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm basing this off of That 70's show when the gang get's drunk. It's funny. But this is when Steven makes "Special" Brownies. In this, Cana makes the "special" brownies and loses them. The special brownies have... well... I bet you can figure it out. **

**...**

"Yo Mira. Have you seen the brownies I made?" Cana asked, looking around the guild hall.

"No, I don't think I have. What type were they?" Mira was cleaning a glass cup.

"They're the "special" brownies." Cana made air quotes.

Mira's eyes widened "Oh dear. You lost those?"

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza sat in a booth inside the guild hall. All of them were acting very... strange...

"I mean, life is like fire. We all will burn into ash someday and regret our whole lives." Natsu said with a serious expression.

Gray started to clap and nod "Yes. YES! Yes."

Erza slammed her fists onto the tabletop "Where is my god damn cake?!" Her eyes were filled with fire and she was armed.

Lucy nodded "I jumped out of a cake once."

"Really?" Natsu asked "What flavor was it?"

Lucy looked up "I think it was chocolate."

"I can feel all the molecules in my body. It's like i'm a massage chair." Gray snorted. He was grinning and had no shirt on.

"You know what's amazing?" Natsu asked "Peanut Butter cookies." Natsu picked up said cookie "I mean, it's peanut butter, in a cookie."

Lucy started to crack up. She couldn't stop laughing and she hugged herself.

Erza finally got over the cake thing. She started to eat potato chips "I like salt." She said while munching on a chip.

Gray leaned in "I met a guy yesterday, and he said he knew a bunny."

Lucy looked at him, suddenly interested "What's the bunnies name?"

"His name was Peeter. Cotton Tail." He then started to smile and talk/sing "Hopping down the bunny trail."

Natsu slapped his hand onto his leg and bursted out laughing "OH MAN! I KNOW THAT GUY!"

"I mean I like sweet things, but this is too good." Erza said again while munching on a potato chip.

Gray held a pair of goggles to his eyes that had a red switch to the side made for turning picture slides. "I agree. Peeter is a good guy." He turned to the next slide and jumped "Oh my god, run Scooby."

Lucy clapped her hands once "You know what I just realized? God has made us so we can make mistakes. But we never learn from it."

Gray kept on looking into the orange goggle/glasses "Scooby, I said run. He's following you, dude!"

Natsu started to laugh "Scooby is a talking dog." He laughed again.

Lucy hunched over and couldn't stop laughing. She kept on laughing after that.

Erza was shaking the crumbs out of the bag, into her mouth.

"When I have a child, his name is gonna be Scooby."

Lucy smiled "Scooby-dooby-doo. Where are you?"

Gray screamed and threw the goggles at a wall "I saw the monster!"

"Was he purple?" Natsu asked.

"Was he named Kevin?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." Gray looked into space, in deep thought.

"E yami codo eyash-oni non cida!" Lucy sang.

"E yah o hara-zue sa!" Natsu sang right after.

"You know what's beautiful? Fruit cake. So many specs of color from the fruit. Yet it's hard as a brick." Gray laughed.

* * *

Mira sweat dropped "I think Team Natsu ate them all."

Cana looked up from her looking "Really? How do you know?"

"Gray just screamed and threw Evergreen's goggles at the wall."

Cana snickered "I wonder how long it'l last."

**...**

**Should I make another chapter? Sorry it's not on topic. On "That 70's Show", It never stays on topic. LOLZ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**4 REVIEWS?! HOLY CRAP! *dies in the arms of Zero from Vampire Knight* (I gots a thing for cute anime boys with gray hair. DR. STEIN!)**

**...**

"Cana, how many of those brownies did you make?" Wendy asked.

"Three batches."

"Ooh! Can I have one, Cana?" Wendy begged.

"Listen kid, you don't want those brownies..." . . . .

* * *

"I'm so TIIIIREEEEEEEED-AH! I wanna sleep..." Natsu yelled.

Gray snickered and poked Natsu "Than go do it."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy laughed "You said 'do it'. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Erza sat next to Gray and put her arm around him and pushed his head down a little "Listen kid, you don't wanna do it. You won't be able to get up. Ya know what I mean?"

Gray's head slammed into the table after Erza spoke. She leaned her elbows onto the top of his head, then she laid her head into her palms.

"Oh." Natsu smirked "Oh I get ya. I so know what you mean."

Happy soon appeared with a voodoo doll. He snickered "Payback..."

The doll held a piece of Lucy's hair and he started to make the doll move.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's face and she cuddled it "Watcha doin' down there, Natsu?"

Gray crossed his arms, no longer having Erza lean on him, and grinned "Enjoying himself, that's what he's doing."

"PERVE!" Erza punched Gray across thee face and then looked down at her hands, they seemed amazing to her. "Look at my hands! They're so big!"

Happy now had Carla taking the doll away from him and the strand of blonde hair fell from the top of the Lucy released Natsu.

Natsu grinned at Erza "Oh yes they are."

"GUYS!" Gray slammed his fists onto the table "I just realized something! What if we turn into zombies? Would are skin peel off?"

"Will we turn purple?" Natsu asked.

Lucy crossed her arms "You seem to really like that color."

"Well purple is a cool color."

"So is the color gray." Gray nodded. He then widened his eyes and gasped "HEY! THAT'S MY NAME!"

"NO WAY, MAN! No way..." Natsu jumped up.

Erza scowled at the pink haired idiot "Natsu, get off of the table."

"Make me."

"Make me a sandwich!" Gray added.

"What do you want on it?" Lucy asked.

"HOT SAUCE!" Natsu yelled. "HOT SAUCE!"

"Ice cubes. That are colored gray." Gray grinned and then gasped again. "OMFG! THAT'S MY NAME!"

"Really?"All of them gawked at him, not realizing that he did say that before.

"So what now?" Lucy asked?

"Let's play with Peeter... Peeter cotton tail."

* * *

Wendy sweat dropped "What happened to them?" She pointed at team Natsu.

Cana rolled her eyes "They ate the brownies."

"Oh". . . .

**...**

**Another chapter? **


End file.
